


Jim's Gay Adventures

by IconicWriter



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Confusion, Dry Humping, Dwight Schrute - Freeform, Gay, Gay Adentures, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Gay blow jobs, Jim Halpert - Freeform, Kinks, M/M, NBC Shows, Naughty, Parks and Rec - Freeform, TV mashups, The Office, ben wyatt - Freeform, gay men, gay relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IconicWriter/pseuds/IconicWriter
Summary: Multiple stories staring Jim Halpert and other men during their sexual encounters.





	Jim's Gay Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a smut of Jim and Dwight in December, so please check that out! I love The Office and I just felt like this needed to be put out into the world!  
> If you like this, leave a kudos or comment, and give me some requests! I will write them! Thanks

Point Of View: Jim

 

It wasn't suppose to happen like this. None of this should have been happening. But, the moment Michael started cuddling up to me and rubbing his hands all over my chest I was turned on. I've always been like this. A slight touch of affection always got me heated quickly. Things got worse when he started kissing my neck.

This all happened because I wasn't being smart. Michael has been asking me to go out with him for weeks- okay more like months. I've always had quick excuses, but the more he asked me my mind would go blank. I began to make up insane lies like I had a car show to go to, or that I was moving. I once took off a week of work and never left the house because I said I was going New Jersey to help my sister move. I don't even have a sister. Since I ran out of ideas, I was the first one to leave work... until tonight.

I was talking to one of biggest clients and the sale took longer than what I expected. I didn't think of it until I saw Toby wave goodbye to me as he left. Toby was always the second to last one to leave, because Michael was last. Suddenly, my mind was deeply searching for excuses to make. My sale ended and right as I began to grab my coat I heard his voice.

"Jim-bo! My office, A.S.A.P stat!" Michael called out in what I like to call his serious voice. 

I closed my eyes and pouted. I knew I was screwed. I inched my way into his office and glanced down at him to see him staring out the window. I stuck my hands in my pocket and waited for him to speak.

He spun around in his chair dramatically and looked up at me. "What are you doing tonight?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Shrugged my shoulders? What the hell. I could not believe I said nothing. Mentally, I was slapping myself in the face.

"Well then, what do you say we crack open some beers and hang out. It's been forever, man," he suggested.

"Eh, I don't feel like going out to a bar on a Friday," I said as my only excuse.

Michael then leaned over and grabbed a pack of beers from under his desk. He had to be preparing for this.

"We don't have to go anywhere. I stole this from Meredith's car," he began to laugh. 

I started to feel bad so I agreed. I took a seat and he handed me a lukewarm beer. We clinked the bottle tips before we took a sip. We didn't talk much until we drank more. We started making jokes about everyone in the office as we were on our third beer. By then, he loosened up a couple buttons of his shirt and he was sitting on his desk. I was feeling tipsy, but he was flat out drunk. 

As he opened our fourth and final beers and handed me the last one he made eye contact with me and sighed. "Oh Jim... I'm so lonely..."

I sipped my beer and continued to listen.

"Ya' know, it's... it's hard finding someone. I just want to settle down and have kids. I can't even have a one night stand. You- you have no idea how lonely and horny I can get."

"T.M.I," I whispered to myself. 

"I mean you're single, right?"

I nodded my head.

"You must be so lonely, too."

"Um, I mean I guess you can say so."

"And horny? He asked in a more serious tone. I bit my lip and closed my eyes trying to figure out a way to answer.

"Sure, yeah..." I agreed. 

He stepped down from his desk and walked to the doorway. He motioned for me to follow him. Hesitantly, I got up and followed him, leaving my beer behind. He lead me into the kitchen where he freely entered the girls bathroom.

"Wha-"

"Just come in, Jim," he called out from the bathroom. 

I pushed opened the door and saw Michael sitting on the couch. He started to pat the seat next to him.

"You know there is literally a couch in front of your office?" I asked.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "I just want a cuddle. Fifteen minutes on this seat with you. I need it, Jim. I need it. Please," he begged.

I felt so uncomfortable, and also excited because I could tell Pam how weird he was acting. Then I realized how genuine he was being. He was really feeling down. I didn't see why it would be so bad just to let him cuddle up to me for a few minutes.

"Okay, fine, but you can't tell anyone!" I raised my eyebrow in hopes that he would be listening. He opened his eyes and nodded his head. 

I sat down next to him and he told me to lay down. I situated myself so my legs dangled off the edge of the couch and the rest of my body could lay down flat. Michael squeezed in between me and the back of the couch. His legs didn't dangle as much as mine. He put his arm on my chest and rested his head my shoulder. I felt like I was going to fall off so I gently put my hand on hip for balance. Michael contently sighed and closed his eyes. I was very tense and still, and he noticed. He then started to rub circles into my chest.

"Just relax..." He said.

I let out a breath and tried to rest my eyes. Right as I started to feel comfortable Michael had to ruin the moment. 

"This feels so good," he muttered as his fingers massaged my chest. That's when my heart sank, I held my breath, and I felt a little pressure in my lower regions. Just by that simple touch.

I think he knew I was having a reaction to this because then both of his hands were on my chest, rubbing me down. His fingers quickly found my nipple and continued to brush past it. I bit my lip hard and accidentally let out a moan. It wasn't a moan filled with pleasure, but a moan filled with the feeling of fear. 

He must of taken that as a note of enjoyment because he took everything a step farther. He nuzzled his head closer to my neck and then kissed my neck, right under my jaw. At first I didn't say anything, and he didn't stop. The kisses got deeper and wetter. At this point, my whole body was buzzing and I had goosebumps everywhere. My nipples were hard and piercing through my shirt, his fingers continued to manipulate them, and his lips were solidly connected to my neck.

"Michael... we can't-"

"Shhhh..." He stopped kissing my neck and sat up a bit. "Just let it happen," he whispered.

With that being said, Michael leaned down and kissed me. A kiss full of tongue, moans, and pleasure. They were not slow and passionate kisses, they were fast and sexy. Michael rolled on top of me, shoving his tongue down my throat as he nails scarped down my chest. He ever so slightly began to roll his hips into mine, causing friction in between our crotch area. I was so turned on and had a raging hard on. I wrapped my arms on the small of his back and pushed him harder into me. 

"Oh shit," I moaned as he was grinding down on me. 

He raised his hips up and started to loosen my tie. I just watched him as he struggled to take it off. I hit his hand out of the way and started to untie as he unbuttoned my shirt.

"We don't have to take our pants off, I just want to feel skin to skin again," he softly spoke. 

He undid the last button and spread open my shirt. I took off my tie and slid off my shirt from my shoulders as he took his button down off. He sat up and threw his shirt off. I put my hands the side of his legs and continued to raise them up to his bare skin. I rubbed his soft skin and pushed him back down on me. Our bare, hairy chest hit against each other instantly and Michael was already back to his previous action. I gripped his shoulders and lifted my head up to kiss him. His whole body rocked on top of mine. 

The feeling was unbelievable. I desperately wanted to free my cock but I felt so close to cumming. I scraped my nails down his back and lifted my crotch into his. His dick was rubbing on mine so perfectly. I let out faint moans as he hands ran up my sides and he started to rock into me harder. He put his hands on top of my nipples and lifted himself up as he started to cum.

"I'm- I'm-"

"I am too!" I cried out as I felt my dick release. 

Michael finished the same as me. He breathed heavily and loud as he had his orgasm. I dragged my hands up his torso and to his chest as he let out his last pleasurable cries. He fell on top of me and laid his head on my shoulder.

I felt like a teenager again, wetting myself through my pants. Yet, it was still so hot. 

"Well uhhh... I think I'm gonna go," I said as I tried to slide back under Michael. He sat up, not making eye contact. He quickly got off the couch and grabbed his shirt from the floor. He went into a stall and slammed the door shut.

I don't know what that was all about but I just wanted to get out of there immediately. I put on my shirt, not even bothering with all the buttons and tie. I looked back at the stall Michael was in and decided to just leave him.

I felt like I couldn't return to this place ever again. I think I need to transfer...

THE END


End file.
